1 Jahr Entertainment Team
center Ein kluger Mann sagte vor einiger Zeit einmal: „Tu erst das Notwendige, dann das Mögliche, und plötzlich gelingt dir das Unmögliche“. Getreu diesem Motto haben wir, die Mitglieder des Entertainment-Newsteams, es geschafft, euch seit 365 Tagen mit spannenden Nachrichten, lustigen Experimenten und informativen Vorschauen zu unterhalten. So wird es nach einem Jahr der Existenz und mehr als 60 Beiträgen Zeit, ein erstes Resümee zu ziehen. Vor genau einem Jahr startete das Entertainment-Newsteam, unter der Leitung von Springteufel, gemeinsam mit Aki, Cya und unserem Captain in die aufregende Welt der Unterhaltung, die genau so vielfältig ist, wie seine Autoren. Im Spätsommer gesellte ich mich noch zu der illustren Runde und kurz vor dem Jahreswechsel kamen TRon und Ahiru aus der Animewelt zu uns geflogen. Sechs Charaktere die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten und doch ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgen: Euch zu unterhalten. Nahezu jeden Freitag trafen und treffen wir uns, um über aktuelle Themen zu diskutieren und Beiträge zu besprechen. Im Laufe der Zeit entdeckte jeder von uns seine Stärken und Schwächen und so sind wir zu einem untrennbaren Band zusammengewachsen, das so leicht nichts erschüttern kann. Gemeinsam laufen wir durch die große und auch manchmal sehr verrückte Welt der Entertainment-Themen (Serien, Filme, Comics, Anime, Bücher und mehr) und versuchen, das Beste für euch herauszuholen. Im Rahmen unseres ersten Geburtstages, haben einige Autoren unserer kleinen Redaktion die Möglichkeit genutzt, ihr persönliches Fazit über das vergangene Jahr zu ziehen und über ihre persönlichen Highlights zu berichten. Aki-chan86 Wow, ist schon ein Jahr vorüber? Gestartet wurde unser Entertainment-Newsteam im Zuge der Umstrukturierung, in Anlehnung an das Konzept von FANDOM News & Stories. Im Gegensatz zu diesen (von Fans verfassten Artikeln) haben wir bei unseren Blogs den Vorteil, dass wir uns noch austauschen können. Wikia hieß dann plötzlich FANDOM powered by wikia, was sicherlich vielen von euch gegen den Strich ging. Umso überraschter war ich, als Julia auf mich zukam und mich ins Team holen wollte. Ich hatte schon so meine Bedenken: Würde ich mir am laufenden Band selbst Themen besorgen müssen? Gerade Ich, die meist immer etwas länger braucht, um in die Pötte zu kommen und daher nicht sofort mit Ideen für neue aufregende Sachen glänzen könnte.thumb|Nachdem ein Blog geschrieben wurde, werden verschiedene Ideen für einen Header getestet... Aber weit gefehlt. Auf Julia, als helfende Hand konnten sich alle immer verlassen. Immer wieder wurden Themen aus dem Serien- und Filme-, Gaming- oder Animebereich angeboten und jeder konnte sich ganz nach seinem Geschmack bedienen. So fühlte ich mich aufgefangen und bestärkt. Gerade die ersten Themen lagen in unserem Interessenbereich, um uns einzuarbeiten. Im ganz kleinen Kreise, mit Cyanide3, die ich für ihre Offenheit und Direktheit schätze und Captain Schlabberhose, der seine Leidenschaft zu Comic-Serien und Filmen gleich unter Beweis stellen konnte, und mir machten wir so unsere ersten Schritte und Erfahrungen. Wir waren von den Themen und Interessen gut aufgestellt und als Team auf dem richtigen Weg. Richtig Wind unter die Flügel bekamen wir dann mit unserem vierten Mitglied im Bunde, AML Tony, der uns mit seinem Elan, der guten Laune und seiner Offenheit antreibt. Wie bei einem Schwarmgedächtnis, lassen sich mit mehr Mitgliedern auch mehr Ideen und Gedanken realisieren. Unterstützung wird bei uns groß geschrieben: Ideen und kleinere Probleme werden im Chat gelöst und unsere Blogs entstehen in der Regel durch eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit aller Teammitglieder. So erreichten wir nach und nach auch eine weitere Stufe der Zusammenarbeit und „Eingeschworenheit”, die auch mit unseren beiden bisher letzten Mitgliedern komplettiert wurde. TRon69-SAO mit seiner pragmatischen Art, Erfahrenheit und Liebe zu Animes und Ahiru Yukitori, der sich durch seine Wortgewandtheit und Bedachtheit auszeichnet. Weil ich gerade unsere Zusammenarbeit schätze, zählen Artikel wie Die schlechtesten Filme aller Zeiten, die Die schönsten Weihnachts-Erinnerungen oder die Anime-Kindheitserinnerungen zu meinen persönlichen Highlights. Sie spiegeln genau die einzelnen Persönlichkeiten und Ansichten der Mitglieder zu einem Thema wider. Captain Schlabberhose thumb|left|...bis ein Header seine endgültige Form erreicht hat, können schon einige Tage vergehen.Ein Jahr Entertainment-Newsteam, das bedeutet für mich: Laienarbeit im Bereich Journalismus und andere Ansichten auf Filme und Serien zu bekommen. Ohne Zeitdruck etwas „Großes” erschaffen zu müssen und sich immer wieder neu ausprobieren und weiterentwickeln zu können. Mit einem entspannten Team jeden Freitag (also wenn ich es nicht gerade verschwitze) zu diskutieren und neue Ideen zu entwickeln. Mein wichtigster Punkt: Wir wissen alle woran wir sind. Dieses Team ergänzt sich wie eine Hälfte eines eineiigen Zwillings. Jeder im Team trägt in seinem persönlichen „Fachbereich” dazu bei, dass wir keine wichtigen Themen auslassen müssen. Ebenso ist die ständige Hilfestellung, die ich bekomme, wenn ich mal wieder etwas konfus schreibe, und kein Mensch einen meiner Sätze lesen kann, für mich sehr wichtig geworden. Als eines der „Gründungsmitglieder” dieses Arkham Asylum, freut es mich besonders sagen zu können, das wir über das vergangene Jahr gewachsen sind und jetzt keine ganz so kleine Truppe mehr sind. Und so werden wir weiter machen. Also wenn uns jetzt nichts dazwischen kommt und manche von uns vielleicht ein besseres Jobangebot bekommen... In diesem Sinne, Heil HYDRA! (P.S.: Kann eventuell ironische oder sarkastische Kommentare enthalten) AMLTony thumb|right|Das "Arbeitsklima" stimmt. Jeder erwartet freitags schon meine Erinnerungsnachricht zum Meeting...Mein persönliches Highlight stellte die Mitarbeit am letzten Fandom-Adventskalender dar. Für dieses besondere Special unterstütze das Entertainment-Newsteam mit fast 10 Beiträgen! Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie vielseitig wir aufgestellt sind: Akis Liebe zu Game of Thrones und Cocktails, Captains Marvel- und TRons Anime-Wahn, Cyas Vielseitigkeit und Engagement und Ahirus krasse Textbausteine gepaart mit meiner Bastelkunst und Experimentierfreude sind schon wirklich sehr beeindruckend. Hinzu kommt Julia, die uns mit ihrem Wissen stets mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht und notfalls das Sahnehäubchen auf unsere Beiträge setzt. Die Harmonie im Team ist schon fast erschreckend, denn im Privaten wären wir in dieser Konstellation wohl nie zusammengekommen. Umso schöner ist es, dass wir uns gefunden haben und alle verdammt gute Blogs und Beiträge verfassen. Nur weil wir so eine gute Atmosphäre haben, habe ich mich beispielsweise überhaupt auf mein Selbstexperiment Animes für Skeptiker - Ein Selbstversuch eingelassen. Ich liebe euch *lach* Euer Landesbeauftragter für Liebe & Harmonie Ahiru Yukitori thumb|right|Ahiru ist auch für allerlei Schabernack zu haben. Da wird schonmal mit Tony ein Fake-Header als Aprilscherz für One Piece-Fans gebastelt Ich kam als jüngstes Mitglied ins Team, nun bin ich fast schon ein halbes Jahr mit dabei. Viel konnte ich noch nicht zu diesem Projekt beitragen, und daher werde ich auf mein Betragen hier nicht eingehen. Im Entertainment-Newsteam fühlte ich mich sehr schnell wohl. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich Cyanide, Springteufel und TRon bereits aus dem Animanga Newsteam kannte. Vielleicht aber auch an der offenen Art, mit der Aki, Tony und Captain mit mir, jemanden, den sie vorher nicht einmal kannten, umgingen. thumb|left|Im Schnitt benötigt jeder Autor 6 Wochen für einen Artikel von der Idee bis zur Veröffentlichung.Schnell fühlte ich mich zu diesem eingeschworenen Team zugehörig. Man half mir immer, wenn ich mal etwas Hilfe brauchte und alle hatten Verständnis dafür, wenn ich gelegentlich nicht so aktiv sein konnte, wie so mancher Anderer. Vielmehr lobte man mich, wenn ich mich über andere Wege für das Team einbrachte. Dafür bin ich ihnen sehr dankbar. Ich will sagen, dass ich immer wieder beobachten konnte, wie eifrig meine Mitstreiter und ich waren. Ein Highlight war für mich wohl auch, dass der Animekritiker Tony sich den Sportanime (und für mich leichten Frauen-Fanservice) „Free!” ansah, und uns seine Meinung dazu schilderte. TRon brachte so manchen Blog auf den Weg, manche seiner Themen gingen mir zwar gehörig gegen den Strich (Yosuga no Sora), aber das bot auch Stoff für einige Diskussionen. So kam es dazu, dass aus einer Diskussion ein neues Format entstand, das nun bald seine Kinderschuhe trägt: Das nerdige Streitgespräch. Meine Highlights im Entertainment-Newsteam dieses Jahr sind keine bestimmten, aber persönlich sind sie allemal. Ich hoffe, noch einige solcher Highlights zu erleben. Springteufel Ich stimme mit ein, in die verblüfften Stimmen die rufen: "WAS - ernsthaft ist schon ein Jahr vorbei?". Als das Entertainment-Newsteam vor einem Jahr gegründet wurde, war ich natürlich sehr optimistisch, dass die bunte Gruppe aus FANDOM-Nutzern eine sehr gute Mischung ist, aber ich bin bis heute immer wieder überrascht, wie toll aufeinander abgestimmt die „bunte Tüte” ist und was wir bisher alles auf die Beine gestellt haben - und wenn ich „wir” sage, meine ich natürlich das Team, das kontinuierlich in die Tasten haut. Ich für meinen Teil stecke mehr in der Organisation und schreibe viel zu wenig ;) In diesem Jahr wurden Formate ausprobiert, über den Haufen geworfen, revolutioniert, verbessert, es wurde hier und da gezankt aber vor allen Dingen auch viel gelacht und viele Stunden sind für Nerd-Gespräche und Recherche „draufgegangen”. Ich habe von jedem Mitglied meinen Lieblingsbeitrag für euch rausgesucht, den ich besonders charakteristisch, liebevoll oder gelungen finde, auch wenn das nach so vielen Veröffentlichungen und natürlich auch Kollaborationen, wirklich schwer ist. *Aki-chan86: Star Trek Beyond - Special *Cyanide3: Spielevorschau Winter 2017 *TRon69-SAO: Anime für die ganze Familie *Captain Schlabberhose: Marvel-Heldinnen: Jones vs. Carter *Ahiru Yakitori: One Punch Man Review *AML Tony: Die ersten Community-News mit Video von Tony Danke mein wertes Team, dass ihr so toll gewachsen seid, zusammen als Gruppe, jeder mit seinen ganz speziellen Fertigkeiten und Talenten und an den gemeinsamen Aufgaben! Ich freue mich sehr auf weitere 12 Monate, Jahre und danach die redaktionelle Weltherrschaft! thumb|center|350px ---- Zum Schluss möchten wir uns bei euch bedanken, denn ohne die vielen Leser, wären unsere Beiträge völlig sinnlos. Stell dir vor, du hast eine Homepage und niemand schaut drauf *lach*. Ihr dagegen haltet uns nun seit einem Jahr die Treue und wir sind sehr dankbar für all die Kommentare, Anmerkungen und eure Kritik. Wir versuchen ständig uns zu verbessern, um euch ein noch schöneres Erlebnis zu bescheren, während ihr einen Blog lest. Aus diesem Grund ist es für uns sehr wichtig, dass wir nicht nur Lob erfahren, sondern ihr unsere Beiträge auch kritisch hinterfragt. Nur so kann ein Dialog entstehen. Wir hoffen, dass wir euch auch weiterhin unterhalten dürfen und ihr Spaß daran habt, unsere Beiträge zu lesen und zu kommentieren. Um Das gleich zu beweisen, übergeben wir den Staffelstab an euch. Welcher Blog von unserer kleinen Redaktion hat euch denn am besten gefallen? Wurde er hier schon erwähnt, oder habt ihr einen ganz anderen Favoriten? Schreibt uns eure Meinung, einen Glückwunsch oder einfach nur einen lieben Gruß in die Kommentare. Euer Entertainment-Newsteam Kategorie:AML Tony